


Erotyczne fantazje 53

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 53

Nie tracąc czasu, Ruby pchnęła dziedziczkę na swoje łóżko, obracając ją na brzuch i zdejmując jej majtki. Chwilę potem głośny jęk wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, kiedy Weiss poczuła jak Ruby weszła swoim członkiem w jej ciasny tyłek.

Liderka zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby chwilę później chwycić Weiss za jej włosy, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, gdy w międzyczasie posuwała ją szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami.

Weiss jęczała głośno, poddając się rozkoszom oraz poruszając ciałem rytmicznie, w miarę ruchów Ruby. Srebrnooka wojowniczka uderzyła dłonią z całej siły w zgrabny tyłek Weiss, poprawiając kolejnym klapsem i kolejnym.

Chwilę potem chwyciła swoją partnerkę za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Ciepłe nasienie wypełniło wnętrze tyłka Weiss, a gdy Ruby delikatnie wyszła z niej, sperma zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz.


End file.
